Trading Places
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Tobey turns fourteen years old and makes a magical birthday wish that causes Ron and Eve to switch bodies with each other. Meanwhile Hermione sets out to become a solo singing artist. Episode Twenty-Four in the Friendship Is Magic series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Hermione's Dream

Hermione stood back inside her bedroom sorting her laundry and placing it on the bed when suddenly Snape entered the room. "Hey Hermione have you seen Harry?" he asked her.

"Harry and Tobey are both outside taking their dogs for a walk and Ron took everyone else for a bike ride." She explained.

"Oh okay, well when they get back I've got a letter from Derek for them. It's funny, I never expected that Ron would ever decide to ride a bike since he's got a broom to ride." He said.

"Yeah me neither, but I think Eve's the only reason why he did. He was going to make her keep an eye on the twins but when she started complaining about it he changed his mind so he wouldn't have to deal with one of her tantrums." She told him.

"If I know one thing about parenting that is no way to deal with a disobedient child." He said.

"I know, and hopefully he'll learn that soon enough." She said as a moment of silence passed between them before Snape turned around and started walking out of the room. "Uh Dad wait, there's something that I have to talk to you about." She began as he stopped and turned around to look at her.

"Sure, what is it?" he asked her.

"Well I've been thinking about it for the past few months and I decided that even though I love being the headmistress at Hogwarts I really miss my singing career. I mean Trinity's a big hit and The Dragons are still going strong, so I'm thinking about starting a solo career. Do you think that that sounds entirely crazy?" she wondered.

"No, of course not." He told her with a shake of his head. "I think that you should do whatever makes you happy." He told her with a grin as she smiled back at him.

"Thanks, I just hope that Harry and Ron feel the same way." She told him.

"Hermione listen to me, Harry's one of your best friends and Ron's your boyfriend. I know for a fact that he loves you very much and he wouldn't be much of a boyfriend if he wouldn't be there to support you. You've just got to trust him." He said.

"Alright, as soon as he gets back from his ride I'll tell him and Harry too." She told him.

"Good." Snape said with another grin before he turned around again and left the room.

 _…_

Later on that evening everyone sat down at the dinner table and said their usual dinner prayer before they started passing the food around. "So Tobey, Derek wanted me to wish you a happy birthday." Snape told him with a grin as his son grinned back at him.

"Tell him that I said thanks." He told him.

"Alright I will. I still can't believe that you're going to be fourteen years old tomorrow though." He said.

"I know, me neither. Then we've got your birthday party at the end of the week." Harry reminded him.

"I sure hope that our band will be ready by then." Ron said.

"Oh I'm sure we will be, The Dragons have taught us a little thing or two about music and how important it is to rehearse." Ginny told him.

"Uh yeah, speaking of music. I have some good news that I want to tell you." Hermione began with a grin before she turned her head and looked over at Harry who was sitting beside her. "I've been talking it over with your father Harry and he's encouraged me to start my own singing career." She told him as Harry smiled back at her but Ron simply just stared at her blankly.

"That is good news, I'm very happy for you Hermione." He told her as Ginny smiled at her as well.

"Yeah me too. Isn't that great Ron?" she questioned before she turned around to look at her brother who sat a crossed the table from her. "Ron?" she questioned again as he remained silent.

"Yeah, brilliant." He said before he started eating his dinner.

"Are you alright Ron? You don't seem all that happy about it." Ginny pointed out.

"I'm sorry, forgive my lack of enthusiasm but I personally think that Hermione is nuts if she wants to try and pursue a music career." He said glancing back over in her direction when suddenly Hermione rose to her feet.

"What!?" she exclaimed.

"I mean let's face it, you're already pretty busy with your job at Hogwarts." He told her.

"So!? Just look at Harry and what all he's accomplished in the past few years! He's got his dragon business, teaching job, _and_ music career! Not to mention he also finds time to take care of his brothers and sisters and his horse and puppy dog. I think if Harry can manage to do all of that I can certainly manage to hold down a singing career along with my existing job at the castle." She told him.

"Well, that remains to be seen." He told her.

"Why are you acting like this? I thought that you'd be happy for me." She told him.

"Well Hermione, I'm sorry to have to tell you this but I guess there's nothing left for me to do but just say it, it's because Harry's a guy and you're a girl." He told her as she narrowed her eyebrows and glared at him.

"I can't believe that you just said that." She muttered under her breath.

"Me neither!" Eve exclaimed as Ron quickly snapped his head around at her.

"You stay out of this! This has nothing to do with you!" he snapped.

"Yes it does! I really want to become an auror but there are many people who think I can't do it just because I'm a girl." She told him.

"Well they have every reason to think that. It's a very difficult job, and they only take the best. And well let's face it, there's a very good reason why there has never been a female auror. They just aren't physically equipped to handle the job." He told her as she quickly withdrew her wand and pointed it at him.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that." She muttered

"No Eve! Don't! I don't want you to get into trouble." Hermione began before she removed her own wand and pointed it at him. "Fumunculus!" she exclaimed when suddenly Ron's face was covered in pimples much to his disgust. She shot one more angry glare at him before she turned around and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; When You Believe

The next morning Harry woke up and went to work to find that David had brought his daughter in again and Jessie was busily feeding her a bottle. "Ah hey Harry, listen Max needs a ride and Moonshine and her babies need their shots." David told him.

"Alright, I'll get to it." He replied breathing a deep and heavy sigh before he turned to walk out of his office.

"And don't forget to wish your brother a happy birthday for me." David added.

"Alright, I will." Harry said taking another deep breath and heaving one more deep and heavy sigh.

"Are you alright Harry?" Jessie asked him before she brought Roberta up to her shoulder to burp her. "I've never heard you sound so miserable about riding and seeing the dragons in your life." She said.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just that Ron and Hermione had a fight last night at the dinner table and they haven't spoken since." He explained as David rolled his eyes at him.

"Again? What was it about this time?" he questioned him reluctantly.

"Hermione wants to continue her singing career but Ron laughed at her and insulted her about it." Harry explained.

"Really? Well that wasn't very nice." Jessie told him. "I think Hermione's a great singer." She said.

"I know me too, I just don't get it." Harry told her.

"Do you think that there's a possibility that he could be jealous of her?" she wondered.

"Why would he be jealous of her? He's got his own music career. Trinity." He reminded her.

"I know it's just that maybe he thinks that she's choosing music over him and if she really pursues her own music career he won't get to see her too much anymore. I mean after all, you have a really great band Harry but you're just amateurs. It sounds like Hermione wants to become a professional and get a record deal." She explained.

"Oh, I never really thought of that before." Harry admitted. "But I really think that even if that is the problem that I should let them sort it out for themselves." Harry said before he turned around and left the office.

 _…_

"Wow, I can't believe that next Sunday is Easter already." Eve said as she and Tobey walked through the park together side by side.

"Yeah, me neither." Tobey began as Angel guided him on his way. "And so is Aaron's and Brittany's baby shower. It won't be too much longer until their baby is born." He said while meanwhile Teddy and Heather swung higher and higher together on the swings while pumping their legs as fast as they could.

"I can go higher than you." Heather boasted.

"No you can't." Teddy told her.

"Can too!" she exclaimed.

"No you can't!" he yelled back at her. "Besides even if you could you should let others praise you instead of praising yourself." He told her.

"Copycat! You're just saying the same thing that Daddy always says!" she hollered. "By the way, if I waited for you to praise me I'd already be an adult by then!" she snapped. "You're just lucky that the Easter Bunny doesn't care whose naughty and nice!" she spat.

"There's no such thing as the Easter Bunny." He told her.

"Is too!" she yelled back at him but he quickly shook his head at her.

"No there isn't. Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, and the Tooth Fairy are all made up." He said when suddenly she broke into tears.

"You're lying! I don't believe you!" she sobbed before she leapt off the swing and started running away when suddenly Ginny walked over to the swings just as Heather sat down underneath the maple tree.

"What happened?" Ginny asked him while she took a deep breath as she prepared for the answer.

"Heather still believes in the Easter Bunny." He told her.

"So? Is that a crime?" she questioned him.

"No." he replied.

"So then what's the problem?" she asked him while he continued to swing.

"It's baby stuff!" he exclaimed.

"Really? What makes you say that?" she asked him as he simply just shrugged at her. "Furthermore if witches and wizards and God and Jesus can be real than why can't the Easter Bunny?" she questioned him as he gave another shrug.

"I dunno, it just can't." he told her.

"Well Teddy until you can give me the answer to that then it's really not your place to tell your sister things like that." She told him before she turned back to look at Heather and slowly started walking towards her before she sat down beside her. "Are you alright Heather?" she asked her but the little girl quickly shook her head as tears continued flowing from her eyes and rolling down her cheeks.

"Teddy thinks that he knows everything!" she spat before she gave a sniff and wiped her nose on the back of her hand. "Mummy and Daddy told me that the Easter Bunny comes and leaves all of my Easter candy and they would never lie to me." She said.

"No, of course they wouldn't. And trust me Heather when I tell you this that Teddy can't possibly know everything because only God really knows everything." Ginny reassured her before she placed a comforting hand on top of her shoulder. "And don't forget that God's love for us is the real reason that we celebrate Easter." She told her as Heather nodded.

"I know." She said before Ginny pulled her into a loving embrace. "And you should never let anyone tell you what you should or shouldn't believe in. If you really believe in the Easter Bunny than he's real to you." She added as she rested her chin on the top of her head and smiled down at her.

"But what if the Easter Bunny's a girl?" Heather questioned her as she glanced up at her and Ginny giggled.

"I'm sorry, I stand corrected. If you believe in the Easter Bunny then he _or_ she is real to you." She told her before she kissed the top of her head and started rubbing her shoulders while Heather smiled a little bit through her tears.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; Happy Birthday Tobey

On Friday evening people started arriving at the Snape household for Tobey's birthday party. As soon as Mrs. Weasley saw him she threw her arms around him and embraced him tightly. "Tobey my dear boy, it sure is good to see you lad." She told him as she smiled warmly at him and gently grabbed ahold of his face before she kissed his cheek.

"And sure is good to hear you again Mrs. Weasley." He told her while he grinned back at her. "It's certainly been awhile." He said.

"Yes well happy birthday, now I'm off to find my daughter and that charming brother of yours." She said before she turned around and walked away just as her husband grabbed ahold of Tobey's hand and shook it while wishing him a happy birthday as well.

Meanwhile Hermione went to go find Harry and the rest of his band. "Hey I was just wondering, could I sing a song with you guys?" she wondered.

"No." Ron responded rather quickly. "Ginny's our singer. Besides, we didn't practice anything else but Brothers and Child of God." He told her.

"Oh," she began miserably. "I see." She finished when suddenly Eve walked over to them.

"Well then can I sing a song?" she wondered.

"If I just told my own girlfriend that she couldn't sing with us, what makes you think that I'm going to let you?" Ron questioned her back but she simply just shrugged.

"I dunno, it was just a question." She told him as Ron rolled his eyes before Eve turned around and walked away.

"Alright guys, from the top." Ron began before they started to play as Hermione turned around and started walking over to Tobey and Jerry where Eve and Jessie were already there waiting for her.

"Ron's been turning into such a sourpuss lately." Eve began.

"Tell me about it!" Hermione exclaimed. "I mean all that Eve and I wanted to do was sing a song but Ron got all huffy and yelled at us about it." She told them.

"Yeah Jessie told me that Harry said you guys were having some problems getting along." Tobey said.

"When do we ever have an easy time getting along with Ron?" Eve asked him.

"Well no offense or anything Eve but I usually have an easier time than you." Hermione told her.

"I don't care! I can't _stand_ the way that he talks about girls!" she exclaimed. "Either his attitude needs to change or one of us leaves!" she yelled angrily.

"Well you're only thirteen years old so if that were the case it probably would have to be him." Jerry told her.

"Good! Good riddance then!" she cried.

"Oh c'mon Eve, you don't mean that." Tobey said.

"Yes I do! I could care less about Ron or what he does with his life!" she snapped before she stormed away.

"Ouch,.." Jerry began as he turned his head to watch her go. "It looks like Ron is the only one who could do with a little bit of anger management." He said.

"You should have known my sister back when she was really little." Tobey told him.

 _…._

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Tobey,.. happy birthday to you." Everyone sung together.

"And many more on channel four!" Teddy sang out as Snape rolled his eyes and readied the camera after he set the cake down right in front of his second eldest son.

"Alright buddy, now blow out the candles and make a wish." He told him as he thought about Ron, Eve, and Hermione.

 _"I wish that somehow Ron, Hermione, and Eve would be able to understand each other and stop fighting."_ He thought before he took a deep breath and blew out all fourteen candles on his birthday cake. Everyone else cheered and applauded for him as the smoke rose up into the air.

"Alright now Tobey gets the biggest piece since he's the birthday boy." Snape said before he started slicing the cake.

 _…._

Later that evening once the party was over everyone started getting ready for bed. Ron and Hermione still wouldn't speak a word to each other and Harry and Ginny were getting just as friendly as ever. They got undressed and then climbed under the covers together pulling the sheets overtop of them before they started making out. Eventually their lips broke apart from each other and Ginny cuddled up inside Harry's chest.

"I feel really bad for Hermione and Eve." She began. "I feel like we should have said something when Ron was being so mean to them."

"Yeah, me too." Harry admitted. "But there isn't anything that we can do about it now. At least it was a great party though." He told her as Ginny shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess so. Well goodnight Harry, I love you." She told him before giving him one last kiss on the lips.

"I love you too." He told her while he kissed her back before he took off his glasses and set them down next to his cross necklace and then placing one last soft kiss to the top of her head, he rested his chin against it and then drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; The Birthday Wish

The next morning Ron woke up as usual and headed into the bathroom. He gave out a rather large yawn and scratched his bottom when all of a sudden he realized that something had felt strange. As he opened his eyes he caught sight of his reflection for the very first time and realized that it wasn't his own. He let out a very loud petrified scream and Harry quickly hurried into the bathroom.

"Eve, what is it?" he questioned as Ron slowly turned to face him.

"I'm not Eve." He told him.

"Really? That's funny because you sure look and sound like her." Harry said.

"I know, but I'm not." He said.

"Well if you're not Eve than who are you?" Harry asked him.

"Ron Weasley. I'm stuck inside her body. I'm stuck with her tiny ass and humongous knockers." He said as he touched his butt again and squeezed it.

"Alright Ron don't panic, just please stop touching my sister. It feels very strange to me." Harry told him.

"How do you think I feel!? I'm the one stuck inside it! How the hell am I supposed to pee now!?" he exclaimed.

"Sit down just like all girls do." Harry told him as Ron rolled his (or rather Eve's) eyes.

"I don't know why I didn't think of that, I must be losing my mind. No, it's actually worse than that. I'm stuck with Eve's." he said as Harry exited the bathroom while Ron turned around and shut the door. That's when Harry turned around and saw Hermione standing behind him.

"What's the matter with Eve?" she asked him.

"That's not Eve." Harry began. "I don't know how but Ron's stuck inside her body." He told her as she pointed at the bathroom door.

"Well if Ron's inside Eve's body, that must mean that Eve is trapped inside his." She realized. That's when suddenly Harry and Hermione turned around to see Ron's bedroom door open.

"Eww! I can't believe I'm stuck inside Ron! He hasn't showered for days!" she exclaimed as Harry put up his hands to calm her down.

"Now Eve, just calm down." He told her.

"Calm down!? I'm sweating like a pig and smell like a horse!" she cried as she grabbed ahold of the collar of her shirt and sniffed it.

"Why is that so bad? You like horses remember? You even own one." Harry told her.

"Yes but that doesn't mean that I want to _smell_ like one!" she snapped when suddenly the toilet flushed and the sink ran for a few moments before Ron opened the door and narrowed his eyebrows and glared at Eve.

"Alright! I don't know what the devil is going on here, but I want my body back!" he yelled as she nodded her head.

"Believe me I would love to give it back to you if I only knew what caused us to be like this in the first place!" she yelled back at him when suddenly Tobey opened his bedroom door and stepped out into the hallway.

"What's going on here? What's with all the yelling?" he wondered.

"A bloody nightmare that's what!" Ron cried. "Listen Tobey, I don't know how but Eve and I somehow switched bodies." He told him.

"Oh shit!" Tobey exclaimed as he placed both his hands on top of his cheeks and gasped.

"What's going on here Tobey?" Eve questioned him suspiciously with uncertainty.

"Eve, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." He told her.

"What did you do Tobey!?" Ron hollered at him angrily as the teenaged boy took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"I was so tired of you fighting with Hermione and Eve that I made a birthday wish that you would start to understand them that's all." He explained.

"Oh really? Well if that's all then why am I stuck with these big old things?" he questioned him while grabbing ahold of his breasts and bouncing them around as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"He can't see them Ronald." She told him.

"Well then he should consider himself lucky." Ron said.

"It's alright Ron, I know what you're talking about and I really don't know why my wish involved the two of you switching bodies but I promise that I'm going to try and find a way to switch you both back." Tobey told him.

"You better, because I'm not looking forward to bleeding out my ass every month and then eventually pushing something the size of a watermelon out the end of it!" Ron snapped.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; True Love

Harry went to go answer the door as the doorbell rang. "Hullo Luna, thank you for coming." He said as she smiled back at him.

"You're welcome Harry, but I still don't know what I can do to help." She said as he held the door open for her and allowed her to step inside.

"Well it's just that you read about things like this happening all the time in the Quibbler and I wondered if you could tell us at least _why_ it's happening." Harry said as he shut the door behind her and followed her into the living room where Ron, Hermione, and Eve were already sitting down as she nodded at him.

"Yes I can. It just so happens that something like this happened to one of Neville's uncles. I personally think that it's because sometimes we really have to see through somebody else's eyes to really understand how they're feeling." She explained.

"So that's it then? You can't do anything to help us?" Ron asked her as she quickly shook her head at him.

"No, I can't." she began. "but you can. The only true way of understanding Hermione and Eve is simply just to talk to them and then listen to them afterwards." She explained as Ron and Hermione turned to look at each other.

"I should have figured that much." He said. "Listen Hermione, I'm sorry I yelled at you before." He began before he turned to look at Eve who was still stuck inside his body. "And I shouldn't have yelled at you either. The truth is that I'm not sexist, the only reason that I said those things is because I was scared." He said.

"Scared? Scared of what?" Hermione questioned him.

"Well you have a great voice Hermione, I heard you sing before. I was scared that if you got a recording contract that you would start performing all the time and touring the world. Then I'd lose you." He told her.

"No offense or anything Ron but you can be really thick sometimes." She began with a grin. "If I go touring the world I would take you with me." She told him.

"Really? You would?" he questioned her as she stifled a laugh.

"Yeah but I'm not going to." She told him.

"Why not?" he asked her.

"Because I made a promise to Harry and his father that I would stay here and help them raise the rest of the children. Besides, I love you Ron and there's nowhere else that I'd rather be than right here with you and Harry." She told him as he smiled back at her.

"I love you too Hermione." He told her before he turned back around and looked back at his own body. "And Eve I truly am sorry if I gave you the wrong impression, can you ever forgive me?" he asked her as she smiled at him before she threw her arms around him and embraced him tightly.

"Of course I can." She told him as he grinned and hugged her back while Harry, Hermione, and Luna smiled down at them. That's when suddenly they broke apart and realized that they were back inside their own bodies again.

"I'm me again!" Ron exclaimed excitedly.

"Me too!" Eve cried.

"Great, let's go out and celebrate with a round of butterbeers." Hermione said as they all got to their feet and started heading towards the front door together.

"That's one of the most brilliant things that I ever heard you say Hermione." Ron told her while he shut the door behind them.

 **Next Time; On the first T rated episode, Tobey's friends try talking him into having sex with Jessie after they kiss for the very first time. Meanwhile Hermione falls in love with an abandoned and badly abused horse that she wants to nurse back to health and have for her very own.**


End file.
